final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7/Gallery
Final Space S1 E7 1.png|3 minutes of oxygen left. Final Space S1 E7 2.png|Gary is cold, and tries to move out of the Shade. Final Space S1 E7 3.png|But once he does, it gets too warm. Final Space S1 E7 4.png|Main story; it’s been three days since Avocato’s death. Final Space S1 E7 5.png|Gary remembers the good times they had. Final Space S1 E7 6.png|Little Cato spends his time sulking in the vents, not talking to anybody. Final Space S1 E7 7.png|Gary asks Avocato’s ghost for a sign what to do next. Final Space S1 E7 8.png|KVN tries to help with the repairs, but welds the bathroom door shut. Final Space S1 E7 9.png|While Gary tries to break it open, H.U.E. has news for him… Final Space S1 E7 10.png|…Gary’s prison sentence is over. Gary is a free man again, and can now eat all the cookies he wants. Final Space S1 E7 11.png|Little Cato accidentally reveals his presence. Final Space S1 E7 12.png|On Quinn’s advice, Gary tries to talk to Little Cato. Final Space S1 E7 13.png|When he finally catches up with Little Cato, Gary promises he’ll do anything to make him happy. Final Space S1 E7 14.png|Little Cato wants to kill the Lord Commander, so he and Gary search Avocato’s room for anything useful. Final Space S1 E7 15.png|And they find his hidden supply of weapons. Final Space S1 E7 16.png|KVN and Mooncake are also in for some revenge on the Lord Commander. Final Space S1 E7 17.png|The newly formed “Legion of Murdering an Irritatingly Power-thirsty Pint-sized Imp into a Plethora of Butthoooooles!” is on it’s way. Final Space S1 E7 18.png|Only 48 hours till the breach will consume Earth. Final Space S1 E7 19.png|Quinn is understandably not happy with what the others are planning. Final Space S1 E7 20.png|She tries to call them back, to no avail. Final Space S1 E7 21.png|They find a heavy incinerator. The Lord Commander is not on it though. Final Space S1 E7 22.png|The Heavy Incinerator makes short work of the Hawk. Final Space S1 E7 23.png|The legion is now floating in space. Final Space S1 E7 24.png|But help arrives at the right moment. Final Space S1 E7 25.png|A mysterious ship destroys the Heavy Incinerator. Final Space S1 E7 26.png|Then picks up the legion and returns them to the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E7 27.png|Nightfall was their rescuer. Little Cato is injured, but will make it. Final Space S1 E7 28.png|Quinn is surprised to see Nightfall is her future self. Final Space S1 E7 29.png|Apparently, Gary was the one who came up with Nightfall’s codename. Final Space S1 E7 30.png|Quinn isn’t amused by Gary’s antics. And Gary agrees he is bad luck. Final Space S1 E7 31.png|Nightfall warns Quinn she needs Gary to succeed, but Quinn doesn’t listen. So it’s time for plan B. Final Space S1 E7 32.png|Little Cato wakes up, having heard everything. He wants Nightfall’s time machine to save his dad. Final Space S1 E7 33.png|Gary gets his civilian clothes. H.U.E. is sad that Gary will leave. Final Space S1 E7 34.png| Nightfall comes in while Gary is naked. Final Space S1 E7 35.png|She seduces Gary. Final Space S1 E7 36.png|But ends up tying him to the bed. Final Space S1 E7 37.png|Quinn demands answers. Final Space S1 E7 38.png|But Nightfall immobilizes her and the S.A.M.E.S.. She states she is going to kill Mooncake. Final Space S1 E7 39.png|Because in the future, Gary was killed by the Lord Commander… Final Space S1 E7 40.png|…after which Mooncake went on a rage-induced destruction spee… Final Space S1 E7 41.png|…and ended up freeing the Titans from Final Space. Final Space S1 E7 42.png|Nightfall chases Mooncake through the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E7 43.png|Quinn manages to free herself, and frees Gary too. Final Space S1 E7 44.png|Mooncake is blasted out of the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E7 45.png|Nightfall chases him, and Quinn and Gary chase her. Final Space S1 E7 46.png|Little Cato and KVN meanwhile enter Nightfall’s ship. Final Space S1 E7 47.png|Little Cato tries to activate the ship, using KVN’s system to hack the computer. Final Space S1 E7 48.png|The chase has led all those involved into an asteroid field. Final Space S1 E7 49.png|Mooncake tries to hide among the rocks, but Nightfall easily finds him. Final Space S1 E7 50.png|Gary is just in time to stop Nightfall. Final Space S1 E7 51.png|Nightfall threatens to shoot through Gary, but Gary calls her bluff. Final Space S1 E7 52.png|He is right, so Nightfall orders Quinn to tell Gary the truth about Mooncake. Final Space S1 E7 53.png|Little Cato accidentally activates the ship’s self-destruction, trapping him and KVN inside the ship. Final Space S1 E7 54.png|Quinn tells Gary what Nightfall has told her. Final Space S1 E7 55.png|Then H.U.E. warns them Little Cato is in danger. Final Space S1 E7 56.png|The self destruction cannot be stopped. Final Space S1 E7 57.png|Nightfall tries to cut them free, as time starts to leak inside the ship. Final Space S1 E7 58.png|They are saved just in time. Final Space S1 E7 59.png|The ship is destroyed however. Final Space S1 E7 60.png|Gary consoles Little Cato. They are a Team Squad. Final Space S1 E7 61.png|Quinn accepts that she needs Gary. Final Space S1 E7 62.png|In fact, she needs them all. Yes, even KVN. Final Space S1 E7 63.png|They are in it together now. Category:Episode Galleries